


I'm Yours

by ohhitherekate



Series: the princess and the pirate one-shots [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, I don't know, is this fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhitherekate/pseuds/ohhitherekate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SLEEPING HOOK ONE-SHOT: Killian is a fool in love with his princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Yours

_“You’re mine?”_ Hook found himself asking his sweet princess. And Aurora would nod her head as he held her in his arms, her fingers stroking his arm.

_“Yes, I’m yours.”_

But he doesn’t ask her anymore. It is as if it’s a right he’s proclaiming. _You’re mine. I’m yours._

He loves to look at her when dawn hits their bedroom window, the sun peaking through the blinds bring out the color of her hair. And she looks so peaceful in her sleep, hair a beautiful mess, sometimes even covering her face. He likes when that happens, so he can push the hair away from her face and examine her face.

She’s so beautiful that he thinks the Gods may envy her.

Maleficent placed a curse on her, promising her death. He does knows the real reason why that wretched fairy had cursed Aurora, but he sometimes wonder if Maleficent knew how beautiful his ‘Rora would become and became green with envy and cast the spell after a simple glance at the smiling little baby.

She’s kind. And before he wormed his way in to her life (being the scoundrel that he is) she was one of the most innocent things he ever touched. Perhaps she was still perceived as innocent to anyone who met her. But Hook knew better, knowing the things they have done would make even a pirate blush.

He devours her.

Body and soul.

And each time he thinks one thing; _I will never tire of this. She is mine._ And as much as he hates Neverland, he wants to take her to a place where they can live out their lives together, young in a blissful love. He’d live three hundred more years on the damned island just to wake up with her in his arms.

Perhaps the place is better now. Peter Pan is dead, they could become King and Queen of Neverland. Him; the pirate King. And his princess; Her Royal Highness.

She was born to rule. That is what she deserves – it’s her title.

He’s still absolutely amazed that she chose him.

Him; so unworthy of love from a being like her.

And she loves him anyway.

She doesn’t love him _despite_ all of his flaws and every wrong he’s ever made.

Aurora loves him and accepts that that was who he was, who he sometimes still is. She loves him with no conditions, never asking for Hook to change. But he’s constantly trying to be the man she deserves to be with.

 _“I’m yours.”_ She simply says when he acts that way.

_“You’re mine?”_

_“I’m yours.”_

He remembers the first time she ever tells him that she loves him.

They were standing in the middle of the towns square. The nights sky full of stars. All the towns people came to see a some rare comet. He didn’t want to be there, didn’t understand the fuss everyone was making over this one comet in this world. He knows stars, he travels by stars and he’s never heard of this comet before. But Aurora wants to go so he joins her.

He’s looking up at the sky, a bored look on his face while Aurora watches him.

 _“I love you.”_ She says softly. He nearly breaks his neck to look at her. She’s smiling up at him, the cold turning her cheeks red. She says it one more time. _“I love you.”_

He’s smiling. Absolutely beaming at his princess. It’s the happiest he’s ever felt. And if he died in that moment he would die the happiest man in the world. Hearing her say those words. And to him! He grins. _“Impossible.”_ He teases. _“Princesses don’t fall in love with pirates.”_

 _“I’m no longer a princess.”_ She teases him back. _“I’m a Queen. And a Queen can fall in love with whomever she chooses. And I chose you, Killian Jones. I’m yours.”_

 _“You’re mine.”_ He says with a toothy smile. _“And I think you are well aware that I love you. But I’ll say it again. I love you, ‘Rora. You’re mine. And I’m yours.”_ He kisses her, and they miss the damned comet.

Birds are chirping outside the window and he feels Aurora stirring in his arms, he feels her mouth form in to a smile against his skin.

“What a pleasant way to wake,” Aurora says as she looks up at Hook.

“Will you chirp along with the birds, ‘Rora? Sing me a song.”

“Breakfast first, my love. And then I will sing you a song.” She gives him a sweet kiss and then wraps a blanket around her body and gets up, leaving him alone in bed. She hums sweetly on her way out causing Hook to chuckle. His little song bird.

He is so in love with his sweet ‘Rora and he knows it deep in to his bones that he always will be.

“You’re mine.” He yells from the bedroom and he hears Aurora chuckling.

“Yes, darling. I’m yours.”

“Forever?”

“Always.”

 

 


End file.
